


Our History Lives In Our Lips

by Sky_Girls



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Maya, F/F, F/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Riley, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, they were close, too close maybe, closer than necessary for sure, so when they turned around their lips brushed softly.<br/>Or the many times Riley and Maya kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our History Lives In Our Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with how this turned out but it's been just sitting in my laptop for way too long so enjoy. This is also pretty much unedited so...

The first time they kissed was completely accidental, it happened when Riley was fourteen, she and Maya had been lying in her bed watching a movie and Riley wanted to point out something about it to Maya, It seems like she had the same idea because both of them turned their heads at the same time. The thing was, they were close, too close maybe, closer than necessary for sure, so when they turned around their lips brushed softly.

For Maya it wasn’t really important, she did what she did with most things, she ignored it, locked the weird fluttery feeling in her stomach in a box and move on. Easy as that, there was no reason the rethink her entire existence over a stupid accidental kiss.

For Riley, well for Riley it was quite important; it was a revelation, an epiphany if you want to be dramatic, it didn’t made her realize she was in love with her best friend, that came later, but that kissed had felt right, she didn’t feel weird about it, she didn’t feel wrong about kissing a girl, she had actually maybe enjoyed it.  That was the first moment she realized she could be into girls, that maybe that was an actual thing.

Maybe she liked girls, a much as she liked boys, if that’s possible.

* * *

 

The second time they kiss is just a few weeks after the first one, it happened in a very weird unexpected turn of events, which is actually like most of her life goes so she shouldn’t be surprised at all.

Riley had already told her parents and Agguie about her liking girls, the next logical step was to tell her best friend. In fact that was the first logical step for her but Maya being a huge part on that realization about herself had made her a little reluctant to share it. Luckily Maya had been pretty understanding.

“We need to find girls for you to kiss.” And maybe just a little bit too eager to help.

“What?”

“You said you aren’t sure if you actually like girls.” Maya started. “What better way to find out if you do than kissing one?”

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Riley whispered

“It’s the best idea ever!” Maya exclaimed standing up from the bay window. “Come on. Let’s go”

“Let’s go where?” Riley asked being dragged out of the window. “Where are we going to find a girl who wants to kiss me?”

“Don’t be like that. You are very beautiful. I bet that there are thousands of girls out there that would love to kiss you.”

Maya could have been right but an hour later they still hadn’t found any of those girls and Riley’s curfew was near.

“Maya this have been a total disaster.” Riley complained. “Can we go back home now?”

“No we can’t. This night won’t end until you’ve kissed a girl. I promise.”

“But I don’t want to kiss anyone right now. I’m tired and I want to go home”

“Then how will you know if you like girls or not?”

“I’ll figure it out on my own like many people do.” Riley shrugged it wasn’t that important really.

“No, no, no. I’m here to help you, like that is one of my main goals in life and I’m going to help you. Just give me time.”

“I really don’t want to do this now, Maya. Can you please drop it?”

That’s when Maya made the decision, a decision that should have made her question some things, but when she closed the distance between their lips she was sure it was because she’d do anything to help Riley and if she needed to kiss her to help she’d do it. Or that’s what she told herself.

The kiss was soft and slow and made Riley want to pull her closer but Maya pulled away  leaving her with her eyes closed wanting for more.

“So did you like it?” Maya asked unsure.

“Yes. I did.” Riley answered her breath a little uneven. “You are a very good kisser.”

“’I’ve had practice.” Maya said nonchalant and turned around to go to the Matthew’s house.

And maybe Riley in that moment realized not only that she likes girls but that she might also have the smallest of crushes on her best friend.

* * *

 

The third time they kiss it was in their High school graduation night. Maya had dragged Riley to a party after her break up with Alex, they had a beautiful relationship and it wasn’t a bad break up but Alex was going to live with their Father to England and none of them were ready for a long distance relationship.

Maya had immersed herself in the fun (and the alcohol) quite quickly but Riley just wasn’t in the mood and found herself standing in a corner with a beer most of the night. Near the end of the party Maya found her.

“Cheer up.” Maya screamed over the music while dancing. “I know the past few days have been hard but just enjoy tonight, you can go back to sulking tomorrow. It’s so hard to see you like this.”

“I’ll be okay.” Riley reassured her. “I just need time.”

“Great because I love you and I can’t stand to see you like this.”

“I love you too.” Riley answered softly taking her best friend’s hand.

Maya stopped dancing and stared intently at Riley, her eyes glazed over thanks to a few tequila shots. Riley just stared back confused at her friend’s drunken antics.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Maya whispered with a frown.

“Many, many times.” The brunette reassured her.

“Good.” And just with that Maya grabbed Riley by the neck and crushed her lips against hers.

The kiss was slow (and  a little sloppy) like the one before but this time Riley did pulled her closer, one of her hands was in Maya’s hips the other one was tangled with her hair. The little moans Maya let out when she bit her bottom lip drove her crazy, Maya’s hand under her shirt  made her ache with want. The kiss got deeper, hotter, and hungrier.

This time Riley was the one to pull apart.

“What was that?” She asked her breath uneven, Maya just leaned in again and then she fainted right into her arms. “Fuck, Maya are you okay?” She asked while trying to hold her. “Maya, please wake up, I’m not exactly strong I can’t carry you home.” The blonde only response was an unintelligible babble. “Shit.”

 “Did that just happened?” Lucas asked appearing out of the nowhere and startling Riley.

“Did what just happened?”  She asked placing Maya in Lucas’s arms knowing he’ll help carry her home.

“Did you just make out with your best friend seconds before she passed out in your arms?” He clarified.

“Oh, yes, that just happened.”

“Are you okay with it?” Lucas asked concerned.

“Maybe” She answered. Because maybe this could be a thing, they could be a thing, and maybe it would be awesome, maybe she had thought of it before.

“Maybe?”

“Maybe” Riley whispered.

The next morning she was waiting for Maya to wake up with a glass full of water and an Advil in her hands, if something was going to happened between them they needed to have a very serious talk and Maya wouldn’t be able to handle it any other way.

“You are the best, Riles.” Her best friend proclaimed taking the pill and the glass. “My head is killing me, I feel like a truck ran over me, and it could have happened, because I don’t remember shit of what I did last night.”

“You don’t remember anything?” Riley asked trying to prevent her voice from breaking.

“Nop. Just  arriving, after playing beer pong everything got kind of fuzzy and then the tequila shots happened. I’ll never do that again.”

“So you don’t remember anything after that?”

“I think I made out with some chick after that but I’m not quite sure. I’m really sorry I bailed on you, that party was supposed to make you feel better.”

She didn’t remember, and most importantly she didn’t care, for her it was just a random hook up with a random girl. Maybe things weren’t supposed to change.

“It’s okay.” She reassured Maya with a heavy feeling on her chest. “I had a good time.”

* * *

 

Their fourth kiss happened when they were in their sophomore year of college, sharing a tiny apartment and it’s pretty dramatic. Because Maya was dating her uncle and jealousy was eating her alive even though she knew it wasn’t fair.  It’s ironic how much you can hate that two people you love so much are happy together. So yeah, she was being a total asshole with anything related to Josh, but who could blame her? (Everyone could, there was no excuse for her behavior and she knew it)

“Riles.” Maya called from the bathroom. “Do you mind sleeping at the boys tonight? I’m having a date with Josh and we can’t stay at his place, too many people.”

“Yeah because having to be kicked out of my own house so you can comfortably have sex with my uncle is always a joy.”

“Shit, Riley.” Maya muttered. “Supportive as always”

“Sorry.” The brunette sighed trying to think of a lie. “I know am and adult and all but you having sex with my uncle it’s just unsettling.”

“If you say it like that” Maya came out of the bathroom so Riley could zip her very short and very tight dress, fuck everything.

“Well it kind of is.” Riley whispered.

“What’s your problem?” Maya asked turning around to face Riley. “Because you’ve been a little piece of shit about this since day one and I wanna know why. ”

“It’s just weird for me, ok.” Riley shrugged. “You do realize that my best friend is dating my dad’s brother?”

“Don’t lie to me. I’ve let it go until now because I figured you’d tell me eventually but you keep being like this so...”

“It’s nothing, Maya.” Riley interrupted her walking back to her bed. “Drop it.”

“So you admit that it’s not that he is your uncle.” Maya declared walking towards Riley.

“I’m not admitting anything because there’s nothing to admit.” Riley exclaimed. “And I don’t know why you are so convinced there is.”

“Because I know you Riley” Maya shouted finally fed up with Riley’s attitude. “And I know there’s something wrong and I don’t know why you won’t let me help you.”

“Because you are the problem here.” Riley exclaimed standing up to face her best friend.

“What do you mean?”  Maya asked confused.

“That the only reason that I’m being like this is because of you!” Riley answered. “I hate the fact that you are dating Josh and it’s not because he is my uncle is because it’s you!”

“Riley.” Maya whispered looking hurt but for the first time she didn’t care, she had started this and she was going to finish it. This might be the only time she could gather enough courage to do it.

“And I’m just so mad and jealous and I just don’t know how to deal with it”

“I don’t get…” Maya started but was soon interrupted by Riley’s lips over her. This kiss was nothing like the others. It was angry and rough and very, very short.

“No!” Maya exclaimed. “You don’t get to do this to me. You don’t get to ruin me when I’m finally happy. You are too late.”

“I’m too late?”

“Yes, you are and after all this years I’m finally over you and you don’t get to ruin it. You are just too late and you’ll have to accept it.”

“For fuck’s sake, Maya, I’ve been in love with you since I’m fifteen years old.” Riley admitted. “I’m not the one who’s too late.” And then she did the only thing she could think of, she ran away.

* * *

 

The fifth time they kiss it’s pretty especial she is sitting against a tree in campus studying alone. She was calm and relaxed and just enjoying the sun. Three weeks had gone by since her fight with Maya and even though the Lucas and Farkle were a big part of keeping her sane and out of the couch she just needed a break from their happiness (She was being so selfish and childish and she knew it but they were so happy together and it only reminded her of what she couldn’t have).

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Someone asked standing up in front of her.

“Why didn’t I tell you what?”Riley muttered looking up to Maya.

“That you are in love with me.”  She answered sitting down next to her.                

“Because you are not.” Riley said shrugging. It doesn’t matter not anymore, it never really did all she that she ever wanted was to have Maya in her life, to be with her in any possible way, to be able to love her and be loved back, even if it wasn’t in the way that she wanted. She just wanted Maya in any way she could have her.

“But I was.”  Maya whispered and Riley’s hurt crushed to ashes. It’s amazing how much one little word can hurt. **_Was_** is **_past, was_** means something that _used_ to be, **_was_** means _not anymore._

For a brief second Riley allowed herself to picture what her life could have been if she had just taken the chance, but she learned somewhere along life that you can’t dwell on what ifs so she asks:

“Why are you doing this?”  There were so many whys, so many questions but that was the most important. “What’s the purpose of you coming here? Why are you telling me this? Do you want us to be friends again? To act like nothing happened?”  


“That’s not what…” Maya started but was quickly interrupted by Riley.

“Because if that’s what you want I don’t think I can handle it right now.  I’m still in love you and you may have gotten over it but I haven’t.”

“But I’m not.” Maya argued. “I’m not over you, and if you just shut the fuck up then you’ll know why I came here.”

“I don’t understand.”

So Maya did the first thing she could think of to get her to understand she kissed her, it was soft and chaste and perfect. Riley’s heart missed a beat and her stomach was filled with butterflies, just a simple brush of the lips made her feel like she was a giggling teenager. It wasn’t the first time she and Maya kissed but it was different and it was so beautiful.

“Wait.” Riley exclaimed pulling way. “What about Josh?”

“I broke up with him.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him that I was with the wrong Matthews.”

“Does he hate me now?” Riley asked feeling guilty. She was the reason they broke up, she’d be the reason for the sadness of one of the people she loves.

“Nah.” Maya reassured her. “I think he knew all along.”

Well, that didn’t make her feel better, however that was a problem for another moment, this was Riley’s and Maya’s moment and they needed to make the best out of it.

“We need to talk.” Riley declared. “We really do.” She repeated when Maya got dangerously close to her lips.

“We’ll talk when you go back home. We have plenty of time.” And with that she closed the distance between their lips.

So maybe you could call their fifth kiss their first one, or at least that's what Maya calls it, Riley for her part would rather tell the whole story, because is their story, the story of how they fell in love and as messy as it is it’s beautiful.  

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't much of a train wreck and remember that you can find me on sky-girls.tumblr.com


End file.
